Now, when the buffalo's gone p2
by Anna
Summary: Here is the last part of the "His Father's Daughter" trilogy. Katie is 20 there, and she's going to get married Please review


Michaela rose from the chair, looking at the "GAZETTE" through the window. Colorado-Springs enlarged and changed for the several years, but the old, central part was almost the same. Only the signboard was "THE GAZETTE of Colorado-Springs", owned by Brian and Sara Cooper" instead of "Dorothy Jennings". Dorothy and Cloud Dancing lived in Yellowstone National Park for more than 10 years. She wrote a lot of novels, and her westerns were well-known at all over America. Michaela was very glad for her friend, but sometimes missed her very much…  
"Katie was right" - she suddenly had thought. - I told this to Dorothy's daughter. I wish Katie to be happy, I just don't want to realise, that she's not a little girl anymore…It will be not very easy for me, but I'll tell her that I'm not against her marriage…"  
The door bell's ring cut out her thoughts…That was another patient.  
- Good morning, Mr.. Marshall, - she said, - That's your lumbago again?   
- No, Dr.Mike. I need some medicine for my wife.  
- What's wrong with her?  
- She's crying all the day, and can't sleep at night…since Jason ran away three days ago.  
- Ran away? Why? - Michaela asked.  
Jason Marshall was Josef's friend, as she knew he was calm and prudent boy, and she couldn't even imagine the reason for him to ran away from their friendly home…  
- I'd asked some kids at the school…perhaps, somebody told him that he was adopted…Can't imagine, who could do such a thing! He was just a baby, when we took him from the orphanage in Denver. I don't know where we can search for him…perhaps, your son knows…would you please ask him, Dr.Mike?!  
- Sure, Mr.Marshall., - she said, feeling almost faint. "What if Josef would do the same, as he ever knows the truth about himself? I couldn't bear this…"  
  
  
-------------------  
  
  
Sully didn't want the writer to go to the Black Hills. However, Fiedler persisted on this, and Sully was managed to do this. Fiedler was going to write a book about the different sights of frontier territory, and undertook a role of some chronicler of "Wild West History" .So without Black Hills, the place that was sacred for all the plain tribes, his book would be not complete. However, Sully told him very little about Black Hills - he doesn't want the description of the ancient Indian ceremonies to cause another contemptuous grin on writer's face.. The Writer was little disappointed, but Sully didn't care. He showed Fiedler some more sights, and they rode back… At December 29, the fourth day after Christmas, twenty ninth december, they were somewhere nearby the Sioux reservation named Pine-Ridge. This place was called in Lakhota-Sioux Cankpe-Opi-Wakhpala, or Wounded-Knee…  
Suddenly the snowstorm began, and their way was all covered with the deep snow. Sully dismounted and walked along, trying to find the better path He remembered that there must be one, , through the hollow…  
Momentarily it seemed to him, that the time turned back on twenty or thirty years… He saw the flocks of tipies, riddled with the bullets, and fluttered with the wind…and the dead Indians laying on the snow . All of them were dead. Even those, who didn't die from their wounds, were frozen to death… The big crow, frightening of his appearance ,croaked and flushed from the ground to the nearest tree. The snowstorm stopped, and the dead silence came.  
He couldn't help them, but still continued to walk across … Men, women, children…many of them were wearing in the robes of Ghost Dance, beautifully ornamented…Wovoka, their prophet, told them that these robes would make them invulnerable for the white man's weapons…But the white men killed them all with a cold blood.   
Fiedler, who was wondered with his guide absence for so long, tried to follow him, and the sight of massacre horrified him.  
-Mr. Sully, - he asked, - What had happened here? Why…  
- Because they were Indians, - Sully answered, - as you'd seen, they had surrendered to the army.  
- But, perhaps, they offered any resistance- the writer expected,   
- Women and children? Are you really think that women and children could offer any resistance to the armed soldiers?  
- I'll write to the Washington newspaper, - the writer promised - that't.. that's barbaric. Sure, .I'll write this   
- Never, - Sully had thought with fury - you're so much concerned for your own skin , and for your publicity …  
Not paying any more attention on the writer, he returned back to Indians….  
Soon, Sully had found the old chief's body , and turned him downwards, to Mother Earth. There was nobody near him to wrap his body with the buffalo skin, and put him on the rostrum, together with his Pipe and weapon, and stick on the wand with the eagle feathers near it . There was nobody to mourn for him, and for his people, and to attend their funeral by the proper way…nobody, except him, Sully, the strange man with the white skin and Cheyenne spirit inside,   
Sully sat on the snow near the body of Chief Big Foot and took his knife. " I 'm sorry. I 'm too late.. - he said it aloud, as if they could hear him …When the several drops of his blood fell to the ground, he began to chant the ancient Mourning Song…They were Minnekonjoy , not Cheyenne - but there was a chant for them, and for those whose bones moldered many years ago near Sand Creek, Washita, , Fort Robinson, and the dozens of other places…Sully's voice faded from time to time, but he continued the monotonous Mourning Song…  
The writer looked at him with the horror in his eyes -perhaps, he decided that his guide went off his head suddenly - but Sully didn't care…   
Finally, Sully stood up and slowly walked to his horse…. The writer followed him, but didn't dare to ask him something… The cold snowy wind began to blow again… …   
Sully silently rode ahead…For the all way along he didn't say a word…..  
-----------------------------------------  
Michaela tried to stay calm with all her strength… But in her thoughts she returned more and more to Mr Marshall's words . She was so afraid to tell Josef the truth - what if he would do the same thing . She understood Sully 's feelings as well….  
"But why he doesn't think about MY feelings?" - Michaela suddenly had thought   
-Ma, I'm home! - Josef threw books on the table, but didn't come to kiss her, as always did.  
- Are you OK, Joe? Michaela asked, - Nothing wrong at school?  
- I'm fine, - the boy answered, avoiding to turn to her by the right side of his face . Soon, Michaela has understood why. There was a large bruise under his right eye.  
- What has happened? - Michaela gazed at her son. - You are grown with someone? Let me check on your eye. We need to put something cold on it.   
- Just hit Ben Myers for some reason, - Josef answered.  
- Perhaps, there was "him" , who hit you, - Michaela noticed   
- He has the same bruise, - the boy objected, - and he deserves this..  
- Anyway , the fight is not way of clarification of relations, I've told you this many times. Why you have fought?  
- He must think a little before opening his damned filthy mouth!  
- Josef Sully! - Michaela raised her voice, - watch your language, please !The fight is not the solution of the problems…  
- He deserved this - Josef repeated  
-Please, tell me, what's wrong ? - Michaela asked again  
- Nothing, - the boy muttered, turning away…  
- Sweetheart, you know, you can tell Papa and me all that's bothering you, and we'll understand.  
Josef shrugged his shoulders.  
- Ben said at school , his father knows exactly that my Pa…spent a time with some Indian squaw, and she begot me…That you just didn't want the people gossiping, and raised me as your own…So I just helped him to shut up, - he ended, - don't want this bastard to speak about my Pa like this…  
- Watch your language,- Michaela told him again, - and don't pay attention at what some fools are blabbing. Your father never was unfaithful for me, and never broke his wedding vow…Some people just don't understand Sully's friendship with Indians…  
- Ben told that you both have light -coloured hair, and mine are black…  
Michaela suddenly felt almost faint…There was the time to say him truth - she knew this by her mind…But next moment she reminded the despair in Mr.Marshall's voice, when he had told her that his son ran away…she imagined the same happened with them, and said aloud:  
- Your great-grandparents could have black hair, that's nothing strange…  
- Yes, I know, - he just said, and it seemed to her there was some tension in his voice…  
Josef finally kissed her cheek and ran outside;  
- Brian waits me for some fishing. See you, Ma! -he siad before the door slammed behind him  
Michaela fell into the chair, silently weeping. She was afraid of this moment for about 11 years, and it finally came…and she didn't know what to do…  
----------------------------------------------  
  
  
Sully couldn't wait for the moment to see Fiedler off on the train. But it became much worse, when he left. More and more , the sight of the bloody massacre appeared in his mind…the sights of many massacres he had seen…This had happened again, many years later than "the end of Indian wars". This was clear to him, that this war never be ended…And that he must to tell Josef the truth as soon as he can, before the Indians would be gone…  
  
Lives Free raised amongst the whites, and was sure he's one of them.  
Certainly , he stayed alive, and was adopted by loving and friendly family. He goes to school, and then will study at the college. He could to read, and write , even takes French lessons from his Ma. He visited Boston on his vacation ,and Michaela took him to opera and museum. He never knew what the starvation and humiliation is.  
No any Cheyenne child could even dream of this . But a lot amount of things, that was close and clear to any Cheyenne child, had missed his son …That was him, Byron Sully, who said once: "They never have future if they had forgotten their past"So now he had no choice.  
  
But Michaela….Josef was her last child…"She'll understand me, - Sully had thought, - as she did so many times".  
He suddenly felt how he missed her…her supportive hand on his shoulder, her sympathetical and loving eyes. She shared with him all his troubles and losses, and she would help him to find right words to tell Josef the truth…  
  
The way back home never seemed to him such long like this time….  
  
  
  
  
  
Sully had reached the homestead about midnight. All, except Michaela were already sleeping. She was sitting at the chair beside the fireplace ,reading a book. He silently approached her and touched her shoulder. Michaela immediately turned to him:  
- Sully! I'm so happy, you're home!  
- So as I, - he said, kissing her.  
- I'll fix the supper for you, - she rose from the chair.  
- Wait.. - he stopped her, - please, wait…we need to talk…  
Perhaps, that was no right time for that, but Sully was so overwhelmed by the sight of massacre he was a witness of, that he couldn't wait…He needed Michaela to support him right now…  
- About what? - she asked him, with an unusual tension in her voice. But, unfortunately, he didn't notice that….  
- About Josef. Did you tell him?  
Michaela suddenly became furious. ..At first, there was Katie with her hasty wedding, then Mr.Marshall with his sad news…and Josef with his troubles…And now that question…Her patience was over.  
- No, - she said firmly, - I didn't , and I won't.  
- So you think this would be me who'll tell him?  
- I'm sure, there is no need to do this at all, - she declared.  
Sully looked at her with the perplexity.:  
- But you told me…you promised me to think about….  
- No! - she raised her voice, didn't care about waking up all the family:- I not allow you to take away my son!  
- Michaela., are you allright? - he asked, looking at her with concern. He didn't wait the reaction like this .  
Even Michaela herself was wondered with her own behavior, as if someone else was speaking that instead her.  
- I'm fine, - she said angrily, - but that's enough for me! I was worrying about you all those years we're married! But you're worried just about the Indians, but not about you family!!!  
- Michaela, please… - he began, but he interrupted him:  
- Just remember, what had happened after you helped them to escape from Palmer-Creek?! Just remember your trip to fort Robinson with Katie! I never could live without thinking, what might be happen with you again, what the next trouble, you'll find! And now you want to take away my last child, just because of some promise, you gave to the people who're already dead more than 10 years! They don't care about your promises anymore!!!  
- Michaela, stop it, please, - his voice was quiet but sharp.  
She knew that was really time to cut it out, but she couldn't…  
- You have no right to do this, - she said instead, - after I've lost my own baby because of you!  
He said nothing, and in this silence she raised her eyes on him for the first time, finally aware how she offended him…  
- Sully, - she whispered, - I'm so sorry…please, forgive me…I didn't mean this…  
But that was too late - he turned away and left, slamming the door behind him..  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
- What's wrong Ma? -Katie stood behind her…- Why you're sleeping here?  
There was early morning. Michaela was crying all night along, and finally fell asleep in the chair…  
- Ev'rything's wrong, Katie, - Michaela said, her voice trembling, - Sully was there at night, but I …I told him something awful…I've hurt him so much. How I could say this?! He left, Katie, and I don't know what to do, - the tears streamed down from her eyes again, - I don't know if he'll ever forgive me.  
Katie looked at her with condemnation at first moment. Michaela suddenly reminded how she came back home in Boston, and the children told her that Sully left for Colorado-Springs. They met her with the same look…  
But the next moment Katie hugged her and said:  
- Don't worry, Ma. He knows how you love him, and he will come back. Just let him be alone for some time…  
But Michaela shook her head:  
- I need to find him.  
- I'll help you, - Katie offered, - I just need to go meet John at the train station.   
She kissed Michaela and hurried to leave.  
Few minutes later Michaela had heard Brian's steps. He read the newspaper and talked with his wife, as they walked downstairs.  
- What the rubbish he's writing! - Brian outraged aloud, - Just think: the army garrison "was threatened" by two hundreds of Indians, starving and unarmed, including women and children…Nonsense! He supposes that the soldiers "defended themselves". Defended themselves with the cannon from unarmed people! They just kill them, like at Washita, and now try to justify themselves…  
He read few more lines, and even spitted out with disgust:  
- Look, Sara, he writes, that "he regrets so much " . Nobody of such a people never felt sorry for any Indian. At first they 'll kill them all, and then would "feel sorry"… Morning, Ma!  
- Morning, Brian, Sara - she answered, - what are you talking about?  
- Another massacre, - Brian answered, - near the Sioux reservation.   
- The author of this article, Mr.Fiedler, is always so biased, - Sara added.   
- What's his name?! - Michaela almost yelled  
- Gordon Fiedler, - Brian looked at her in perplexity, - He's from Washington…what's wrong, Ma?  
- This man….this man is the writer Sully accompanied to Black Hills… Oh, my God! He saw this…again!  
- That was very painful for him , I can imagine, - Brian sighed, - Do you know, when he'll come back.?  
- I don't know, - Michaela said quietly, - I don't know, Brian…  
--------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
- Well, - Katie said, - Have you visited the reservation, as you were going to? Any news?  
John shook his head:  
- No. Almost nothing…I wanted to know even anything about my childhood before I meet your father…but I couldn't . Nobody remember me, almost all who lives there 15 years ago, are already dead. There was another epidemic last year…Sometimes I've thinking, I must be there, like my father was for so many years. Perhaps, I could help as the physician…- he sighed gravely, - After my visiting there I feel ashamed  
- For what?  
- For living like white man, without any troubles, while my people dying…  
- Have they any kind of school? - Katie suddenly asked  
- Yes, but they have no teacher now. He was afraid of the another epidemic, and left…There was one more problem - the teacher couldn't speak Cheyenne , and some of Cheyennes didn't speak English - so they couldn't understand each other.  
- Fine, - Katie said, - "I am" a teacher, and can speak Cheyenne. "You're" a physician. And we 're not only speak their native language, but understand and respect their tradition…  
John seemed as he doesn't believe his ears:  
- Katie, are you sure?  
- Sure, I am! - she declared, - We'll go to your reservation after I Graduate college   
- I was going to ask you that - but I was afraid you'd be against that.- he confessed, - But what about your parents?  
- My Ma left Boston for Colorado-Springs, and became a town doctor. No women were doctors there before. This was a challenge in 1860-th. And my Pa…I think, he would be glad to hear this. I think, we need to say him first.  
- That's a pity, I couldn't know about my early life in reservation, or my Cheyenne name.. I have just this from my past, - he touched his beads, - but I don't know even what it means…  
- I think, Pa or Cloud Dancing would explain you, - Katie suggested  
-------------------------------  
Colorado-Springs became much larger for these years, but this hill remained the same.. The top was now overgrown with the hide grass and bush The poles where the buffalo skin was fastened in the old days, now were fallen and hidden under the grass But that was the same place - thirty years after Sully has found it without any difficulties. .  
Many years ago the Cheyenne medicine man Cloud Dancing brought there a strange white man , which has decided to share his path with Tse-tse-staetse. He was wise, and had seen that the soul of this ve'ho is in the dark side, Cloud Dancing didn't know why he wants to help him, as if this stranger was his son or brother…He left white man on the top of the hill for his first Vision Guest ceremony, and prayed for four days asking the Great Spirit to heal this man's soul, as he, Cloud Dancind had healed his body… On a fifth day the medicine man has seen that white man comes down from the hill, squaring his shoulders, as if he was thrown away the heavy load . And the wolf cub followed him  
  
----------------------------  
This time there was neither Cloud Dancing, nor Wolf near Sully. He was alone with his thoughts and losses, and even Michaela didn't want to understand him.   
Sully knew that Michaela feels sorry for her insulting words. But he knew as well, that if he would return, he would yield her again. Sully couldn't see her crying…and he couldn't deny his promise,   
He lost his path, and couldn't find the right way again. "I couldn't change anything for them, - he had thought bitterly, - I couldn't help them in Palmer Creek, and in fort Robinson . I couldn't even bring up Lives Free as the part of Cheyenne people." His people's tragedy would be for his son just another page of his school textbook.  
Anyway, he would betray someone close to him - his Indian family - or Michaela…  
Sully took off from the leather pouch the handful of tobacco and scattered it in the circle, saying the prayer to the Great Spirit.   
Many years ago Ma'heo had sent him a Vision Guest. His Wolf. His friend for a long time . Unfortunately the life of wolves is much shorter than the human life…  
" Perhaps, I 'm not deserve to receive any answer now, - Sully had thought, - I 've left their path, and I don't want what to do now…"  
  
He sat cross-legged at the center of the tobacco circle… He was going to stay there for a long time….  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------  
  
  
- Morning, Ma!! - Josef ran downstairs, - Brian asked me to help him at the GAZETTE today. May I come to town with him??  
- Yes. But I need to talk with you first.  
- About what?  
- Come here and sat down, -she said instead the answer, - that's very important  
She took a deep breath and continued: - You know, Colleen and Brian always called us "Ma" and "Pa".  
- Yes,   
- But you know also, we are not their biological parents. We have adopted them.  
- I think, it doesn't matter, - Josef shrugged his shoulders - They love you, anyway, and you love them…  
- You're right - Michaela pronounced, trying to stay calm, - and now I need to tell you something…. Some years ago Sully had receive the letter from the man named William Rowland. He asked your Pa to help in negotiations between the army and Northern Cheyennes. But there were no any negotiations. The Indians were locked in the old barrack, and were dying from the starvation, cold and thirst. The army wanted to force them to leave back south, but Cheyennes couldn't survive there. And they preferred to die free.  
- I know, - Josef said, - Pa told me..  
- That's not all the story. Sully couldn't help them to escape, but he found a way to see them, and Chief Dull Knife gave him the Cheyenne baby, called Lives Free. Sully took him out of the barrack, hidden under his jacket, and the most of the others were killed…  
Josef looked at his mother attentively:  
- That baby…I know that was me.. You've adopted me and called Josef after your father   
Michaela looked at her son with the great perplexity:  
- Joe.. Do you mean you knew this before?  
- Yes, - he lowered his eyes, - I was ashamed that I needed to hide this from you…  
- Who told you? - Michaela exclaimed, - That was Mr.Bray? Or someone else?  
Josef shook his head:  
- Don't ask me. I gave her a word…  
- I can keep the secret, I swear, - Michaela said.- I'd never tell "her". Who is she?  
- Katie, - Josef confessed, - that had happened accidentally, while she told me about their tpip to fort Robinson…She even started to cry, and I vowed her never tell that she did this…But anyway, I think, there was no reason to hide this from me…  
Michaela hugged her son tightly, feeling the tears streaming down from her eyes…  
- Don't cry, Ma, - the boy told her, - everything's all right, I love you…  
- Joe, sweetheart, I was so stupid…I was afraid to tell you , particularly after I knew that Jason Marshall ran away. His father told me, that was because of somebody told him he's adopted …  
- No, - Josef objected, - Jason ran away because of the watch…  
- Because of what?  
- Mr.Marshall's pocket watch. .He brought it to school, - the boy explained - but the guys tried to wind them , and broke. And Ben Myers told Jason: " Your father would kill you ". There were special watch - Mr.Marshall was rewarded with them during the war…So Jason decided to hide somewhere until his father would be not so angry at him…  
Michaela looked at her son suspiciously :  
- Do you know where he is?  
- Yep, - Josef blushed, - I've showed him Pa's cave…But he returned home yesterday, and nobody punished him for the watch!  
  
  
-----------------------  
  
Ma'heo, the Great Spirit remained silent to his pleas. He didn't receive any answer. …" I've lost my path, and never find it back again, because I've betrayed them", - Sully thought bitterly, perhaps, the tenth time for this day, - "They didn't forgive me for that"  
Suddenly it seemed to him, that somebody's watching at him through the bush…He glanced around, but have seen nobody.   
Several minutes later he noticed the wolf cub, walking right toward him. . He was quite small, but enough to be afraid of the men. However, he was not going to run away, but sat on the ground in just a few feet from Sully, and looked at him with the great interest.…  
Sully even shook his head in disbelief - it seemed to him, that the time turned back again. His Wolf looked at him exactly in the same way many years ago, during his first ceremony of Vision Guest .  
He still couldn't dare to believe.. If the cub does not run away, this could mean only one thing - he's forgiven and is able to find his path again.… Sully stood up, and slowly walked down from the hill, not daring to turn back. But he couldn't bear and next minute looked over. The wolf followed him , sticking through the high and tough dry stalks, and Sully carefully lifted the cub, and placed him under his jacket. Next moment Sully felt as the tiny dump tongue licked away the tear form his cheek…  
--------------------------  
- Here he is! - Katie pointed to the hill, - he's walking down, so you can talk to him.  
John was embarrassed:  
- Katie, are you sure that's a right time? You just told me, there were some problems….  
Katie shrugged her shoulders:  
- He's walking back down, it means that he has already found the answers, and is able to listen you.  
- How do you know this? - John wondered.  
Katie just smiled:  
- After all, I'm his daughter…I'm going to town, to say Ma that we've found him, and he's allright.  
And, before John even could answer, she rode away. John sighed and slowly walked to the bottom of the hill, to meet Sully there…  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
- I'm so happy to meet you. Mr.Sully, - John said him, - I hope, Katie told you about me.  
- Yes, - Sully answered, - Nice to meet you, John…  
Sully stretched his hand to John., and the young man shook it shyly. This hand was strong, but friendly, and the bright blue eyes (the same colour as Katie's) of his future father-in-law looked at John so cordially, that he finally managed:  
- Mr.Sully, I love your Katie, and I want to marry her…  
Holding his breath, John looked at Sully's reaction, and finally sighed with relief , noticing a slight smile on his sun-tanned face  
  
Sully liked his new son-in-law as well., and was happy to see how the young man's eyes lit up with love and happiness, when he was talking about Katie. Sully was sure, that his feelings to her are strong and sincere. He also appreciated, that John was speaking about Cheyennes with pride and great respect…  
  
- I don't know, if I have any right to call myself Cheyenne, - John finally said , - I can't remember much from my childhood…My adoptive father was going to tell me all about my Indian family…but he died before that.  
He took off his beads, the same colours as Sully's , but much shorter  
- That's the only thing from my past. I think, there were my real parents who wore this on my neck…These beads are with me as long as I remember myself.  
Sully stood frozen, looking at the string of beads, the young man was holding in his hand…He suddenly felt a lump in his throat. He was afraid even think about this for all these years….Instinctively, Sully touched his own beads…some time it was longer a little, before he removed the part of it to make another one, much smaller, but enough for little child's neck…  
- No, - he said hoarsely, - there was 'me,' who wore this on you, Lives In Hopes…  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Truly said, Katie didn't ride to town yet - she was hiding at the bush nearby , looking to the conversation between Sully and John. Some time ago, Michaela told her how nervous Sully felt during Colleen's wedding, so she was not sure that he would enjoy their hasty decision…She could see from her shelter, how they were talking and shaking hands…then they hugged each other and continued their way down to the bottom…Then Katie smiled happily, and mounted her horse quickly, before they would notice her…  
  
Michaela was going to mount her horse also - she finally decided to look for Sully and ask him to forgive her.   
She was almost ready to do this, as suddenly has heard the horse. That was Katie, out of breath, but with the broad smile on her face.  
- Everything's fine! - she shouted, - he's coming here! There's no need to go anywhere!  
Soon the saw them - Sully and this young gentleman, Katie's fiancee…  
Sully dismounted and waked to her. He embraced her as if nothing had happened some hours before.  
  
- Sully.. I'm so sorry, -she whispered into his ear, - I did not mean what I said to you…  
- I know…perhaps, I wanted too much from you. Perhaps, you need more time to think.  
- No, - she objected, - you're right. I've told him. I don't know, why I was so frightened of this.Joe said he knew this before, but he loves us as his Ma and Pa anyway  
Sully kissed her tenderly and whispered:  
- Thank you. You always understand me…  
- Couldn't say this about me this time, - Michaela sighed, - I'm so…  
He covered her mouth with his lips:  
- Stop to blame yourself…Everything's allright.  
Sully kissed her again, but the cub, who was sleeping under Sully's jacket, suddenly woke up and squealed.  
- What is it? - Michaela's eyes widened  
- This is my Wolf, - Sully answered her seriously.- He came to me.  
He took out the wolf and carefully pulled down to the floor   
- Perhaps, this means that you had found the answers, - Michaela said  
Suddenly she became aware, that Katie and John were still standing behind them. They could see as two aged people are kissing at the porch as the newlyweds.   
- Sully, - Michaela murmured, - that's improperly, we're not a young couple…  
- I don't think this is improperly, - Sully smiled, - I wish them the same after 20 years of marriage…Let them look.  
- You're right, - Michaela kissed him again. - Let them look.  
The little wolf, who was forgotten for such a long time, finally decided to remind them about himself. He jumped up and bite Michaela's skirt…  
Sully took him back under his jacket, and they entered the homestead, laughing.  
- We have no time to prepare everything for your wedding, - Michaela worried  
- Doesn't matter, - Katie answered, - We don't want any big party - just a supper at Grace's  
- But your dress…do you think we could make it just for a week.  
- I want to wear your dress, - Katie said, - As Colleen did at her wedding.  
- I don't know…It was kept at the trunk for so many years, perhaps, the laces turned yellow…  
- Please, Ma! - Katie insisted, - it's lucky, isn't it?  
- Yes, it is, - Michaela smiled, - we'll check it tomorrow.  
- I can find some suit in a local store- John said  
- You need not, - Sully told him, - come on…  
-------------------------------------------  
  
The thin leather didn't lost its elasticity with all these years, even the beadwork and the porcupine quills retained the same bright colours. Suuly carefully got his wedding robe from the trunk, and gave it to John:  
- Cloud Dancing's wife, Snow Bird, made this for their weddings. She died at Washita, together with your parents. Cloud Dancing gave it to me at my wedding day, in memory on her and my Cheyenne family. Now it belongs to you…  
- Thank you, - the young man said - that's such a great honor for me…  
- And this is a honor for me to call you my son, Lives In Hopes, - Sully answered.  
- Pa, - he suddenly had heard Josef's voice behind him - how do you think, could this survive intact for about 10 years more - until my wedding?  
- Sure, son,- Sully answered, , - now it belongs to you both, this is a memory of your people.  
---------------------------  
  
- Couldn't believe, that's Lives In Hopes, - Michaela said, - Katie told me, he's Cheyenne, but I couldn't even think about this. Just remember - we were searching for him a lot of times, so as Cloud Dancing. But we've found nothing. And Katie met him in Denver!  
  
- Cloud Dancing told me once that nothing had happened without some sence…Perhaps, the Great Spirit moved her to him…I couldn't wish the best choice for Katie…  
  
-   
  
- Did she tell you about her job in reservation? - asked Michaela,   
- Yes, she did, - Sully answered, - and Lives In Hopes is going to be a doctor there. I think they would be a good couple…like we are.  
- I hope so, but I'm worrying about her…Truly said, I didn't want her to marry him. I've seen how Dorothy was suffering when the townsfolks didn't want to understand her…  
- But she came through this, and now she's happy, - Sully objected  
- Yes, so I've agreed with Katie…but the reservation…  
- She's strong, Michaela. Just like you. Your mother was worrying also, when you decided to go West alone… But Katie will be not alone there.   
- I know, but…  
- You don't raise children to keep them in a way that puts your mind at ease. Worrying about her doesn't give us the right to tell her how to live her life.  
- You already told me that before, - Michaela said  
- Yep.. About Matthew. Michaela, I'm worrying about her also, but I have no right to stop her.  
- So am I - Michaela sighed, - I can understand this by my mind…but by my heart…  
- Our hearts will always follow her, isn't it?  
- Sure, they would, - Michaela agreed….  
  
When Michaela finally fell asleep, Sully rose from the bed and went downstairs…  
---------------------------------------  
  
Katie had found her father sitting near the fireplace..  
She touched his shoulder, and he turned to her.  
- What's wrong, Pa? - she asked, - why you're sitting here? You and Ma….  
- He shook his head:  
- Nothing's wrong, Kates. I was just thinking…  
- I know, that's about me, - Katie looked into his blue eyes with her the same…- you feel bad about my marriage.  
- Not bad, - he told her, - just a little nervous…all the fathers are…It's hard to become aware that your baby is already grown up, and doesn't need to be nursing.  
- But I love you both in spite of I'm growing up and getting married.  
- I know, - he said, - so as we are…How about some riding, Katie?  
- Riding? - she was wondered, - At night?  
- Yep, - he nodded, - just you and me.  
- Sounds good, - she smiled, - let's go!  
----------------------------------  
  
They had dismounted near the creek - there was the place they often walked together when Katie was a child…  
- You taught me fishing here, - Katie said  
- When I took you with me for the first time, you insisted to put all the fish we've caught back to the creek. You were about 4 there  
- I don't remember this…Pa, - she suddenly asked, - Was Mama angry at me for my…for our decision?  
Sully shook his head:  
- No, she isn't, just worrying about you…such as me. This is not easy, you know…  
- I know…but I want to help, and John…Lives in Hopes, as well. I like to call him by his real name…  
- Katie, - Sully told her seriously, - I appreciate your decision, so as Michaela. But you must to be aware - that's not an adventure…That's unthankful and hard work…sometimes dirty work, sometimes even dangerous…  
- I know, - she nodded.   
- There would be a lot of times , when it seems you can't help them, when you want to lose heart, and give up. But I believe, you're strong, like your mother. Just don't give up, Kates…   
- I won't - Katie said firmly, - after all, I'm your daughter, and you had taught me good…  
- Michaela and me, -- we been through so much. Ain't always been easy, but we always make it work. I wish the same for you two - you and Lives In Hopes .  
- Thank you, Pa, - Katie said, - I love you.  
She hugged him tightly, and for some time they were just standing like this…Than they rode back home..  
The front door was locked. They glanced at each other, smiling conspiratorially and then entered the homestead through the window, like Katie did very often in her childhood…  
  
  
Cloud Dancing met them near the signboard "The Yellowstone National Park", as somebody told him that they were coming. Perhaps, he really knew that.  
- I'm glad to see you here, my brother! - he said, - I can see a smile on your face, it means, that you brought me the good news.  
- You're right, - Sully answered, - there is a lot of good news… This man, who came here with me, is Katie's future husband. They're going to marry next week, and we all want you and Dorothy to be there…  
- We'd be glad to…But there are not all news you've brought me,  
- Sure, - Sully said, - there is another one. Here, - he lifted the cub and showed him to Cloud Dancing, - Here is my Wolf…  
The old Indian patted tiny head with his finger:  
- You've found your path again, that's good. But I can see, you have something else in your heart…  
- Yes, - Sully confessed, - Just want you to meet with Mr.Mcmillan. His father was a physician in Cheyenne reservation, and he wants to take the same job.  
- Nice to meet you, - Cloud Dancing said, and stretched his hand to John.  
- You already met before, - Sully suddenly said, - but he was too young to remember that…such as how Myra Bing nursed him…how Robert E. And Grace were going to adopt him…how you rode with him a long way to Montana…Now he has a name of white man - but he still is Lives In Hopes…  
The eyes of old Indian were wet, when he finally hugged the man, he was searching for so many years..  
- That's a pity that I raised among whites, - Lives In Hopes began, but Cloud Dancing said  
- I've thought about that plenty of time. You must stop blaming yourself - you both, - he looked at Sully and Lives-In-Hopes, - I was blaming myself too, for living apart from my people. Long ago I thought that we must to walk our old path to save the spirit of our people. …But I was wrong - the spirit of Tse-Tse-Staetse is here, -he put his palm against his heart, it's safe and alive here, even now, when all the world turned over, …I can see this spirit in you, Lives-In -Hopes, and in your son, Sully. I'd be glad to teach them both all that I know…  
- Come on, we need to do something…  
  
Near the dawn three men reached the top of the hill. The oldest was in his ceremonial robe, and held the bag with the Sacred Pipe. And the wolf followed them…  
  
The ancient chant of Thanksgiving was the same, as it was hundreds years ago, when the world was different…It was heard even now, when all had changed, and the buffalo's gone.  
- The End,  
  



End file.
